1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for copying data from a source hard drive to a target hard drive.
2. Description of Related Art
PC manufacturers copy operating system (OS) image files from a source hard drive to a plurality of target hard drives for mass production using a hard drive copy machine. Commonly, after the OS is installed, the source hard drive is divided into RECOVERY, OS, and DATA partitions. The PC manufacturers further create a diagnostic partition in the source hard drive to store a diagnostics image used for system diagnostics.
However, when the WINDOWS 7 OS is installed, the source hard drive is divided into four partitions, the RECOVERY partition, the OS partition, the DATA partition as before, and an additional SYSTEM partition. The hard drive copy machine copies only four partitions from the source hard drive to the target hard drive. As a result, the PC manufacturers are unable to further create the diagnostic partition in the source hard drive.